Sweet Miley o' mine!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A small romance-story with Miley and the love of her life.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: Miley's second date with her one true love. I hope this is romantic enough. Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Miley o' mine!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart is getting ready for her second date with John. Lilly is there in the room too, trying to help Miley to pick out an outfit for the date.**

"What ya think of this?" says Miley as she hold up a sexy red party-dress.

"That's a cute dress, but maybe a little too sexy..." says Lilly.

"Since when is sexy a bad thing for a second date, Lils?" says Miley.

"You don't need to look all mega-sexy, Miley. You're going out with a guy who already love you for who you really are. Just be yourself." says Lilly.

"Yeah! Guess you're right..." says Miley as she put on a white tight tank top, her dark blue jeans, a cowgirl-shirt in red and green and a pair of nice black cowgirl-boots.

"Now you're the real Miley!" says Lilly in her classic drama-voice as if she was the host of some TV-show.

"True! I look much more like myself in this outfit." says Miley with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" says Lilly. "Go, Miley!"

Lilly does a small happy-dance.

"Calm down, Lilly! I'm just goin' on a second date here. I mean, it's not like I haven't done that before..." says Miley as she give Lilly a fake angry-look.

"Now I'm done!" says Lilly as she stop dancing around.

"Good!" says Miley as she roll her eyes.

"Here!" says Lilly as she hands Miley her white handbag.

"Thanks, Lillian!" says Miley.

20 minutes later Miley step out of a taxi in front of a cool nightclub. She's been here several times before as Hannah Montana, but never as just Miley.

"Ain't ya lookin' smashin' tonight, John!" says Miley with her southern accent as she meets John inside the club.

"Thanks, Miley! You look hot too!" says John.

"Aawww, thanks! My outfit may seem a bit out of place here, but I'm a Tennessee-girl and I'm not afraid to show it!" says Miley with confidence.

"I like it! It's so you!" says John. "A girl should be proud of who she is and where she come from."

"Thanks!" says Miley with a smile.

"Confidence and pride in a balanced mix is a big turn-on, Miles!" says John in a strong manly voice as a big smile appear on his face.

"I happy that ya feel that way..." says Miley. "Your way of talkin' to a girl is a turn-on for me, ya know."

"Oh, really?" says John with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah!" says Miley. "Ya got me totally hot for you, dude!"

"I do my best to be a gentleman with you, Miles." says John.

"So you're not a gentleman when I'm _**not **_around...?" says Miley, all fake-upset.

"I'm always a gentleman with people I really like. People like you!" says John.

"Nice to know!" says Miley.

"Oh! Lil' Miley! You're so cute!" says John as he give Miley a nice soft hug.

"Aawww, John! You're such a romantic man!" says Miley in a soft girly voice.

"I'm trying..." says John.

"And you're doin' great!" says Miley as she give John a kiss.

"Let's sit down at our table! I've got us a table back here. More private..." says John as he take Miley's hand and lead her to a small VIP-room.

As they enter the room Miley can see a nice table for two with candles a few red roses and a bottle of wine.

"Aawww, John!" says Miley. "It's so pretty!"

A small happy-tear fall from Miley's eye.

"Nice to see that you like it, Miles!" says John.

"Of course I like it! It's perfect!" says Miley.

Miley and John eat a nice romantic dinner. There's a cute sensual smile on Miley's face through the whole meal.

After the dinner John stand up and look straight into Miley's eyes.

"Miley Ray Stewart, may I have a dance with you?" says John as he does the old formal bow of the royal court of Spain.

"I'd love to dance with ya!" says a happy Miley.

"This way!" says John as he open a door that Miley didn't notice before now. It reveal a set of stairs. "We can dance up here."

Miley and John walk up the stairs to a large ballroom.

The light in the room come from candles placed around the room and a nice slow romantic song can be heard.

"I reserved this room just for us tonight. We've got the entire ballroom all to ourselves." says John.

"Aawww!" says Miley.

"Dance with me!" says John.

"Sure!" says Miley.

John take Miley by the hand and lead her out onto the dance floor.

Miley and John start to dance to the music.

"I had almost forgotten what a good dancer you are, Miley." says John.

"Well...I used to be Hannah Montana, remember...? I've got hours and hours of the finest dance-training in me." says Miley as she giggle a little.

"Yeah!" says John.

"I love you!" says Miley.

"I love you!" says John.

**The End.**


End file.
